


A Tale of Skeptical Sailors and Mischievous Mermaids

by Winters_mistress



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_mistress/pseuds/Winters_mistress
Summary: In the early 1800's, a British naval vessel sails the Atlantic and encounters a mystifying species that leaves the crew enthralled. But are these sirens friend or foe?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Benjamin Tallmadge, Thomas Jefferson/Maria Reynolds
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a bit of an experiment. It started as a hazy idea that was shared with a few friends who encouraged me to write more. I am developing the story on the fly, writing and posting each chapter as they come to me and seeing where the story goes. It is a big departure from my usual style where every little detail in planned out. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

The ship had dropped anchor near the Azores and the crew were busy making repairs and preparing for battle. The ship’s doctor, James Madison, was near the bow, sketching the silhouette of the islands in front of them when he saw something moving under the water. Interested as he was in the sea life that surrounded them, he leaned over the side to get a better look at the creature. It was big, roughly the same size as he was. It moved in smooth lines and figure-eights and didn’t seem all that concerned with the large ship and noisy inhabitants nearby. It dove deeper in the water, the large tail fin popping out of the water momentarily and James noted it had to be over 5 feet long, perhaps 6. The thing flipped in the water and seemed to be swimming back to the surface. James watched, enraptured by the easy, almost playful movements when it finally broke though the water. Madison gasped. From shock, horror, astonishment, perhaps all three. He eventually recovered and went to find the admiral.

Admiral George Washington heard footsteps, thundering and fast behind him and he turned in time to see the Madison running over to him. “Admiral! Washington! You wouldn’t believe what I just saw!” The man was out of breath and sweat was running down his forehead and Washington sneered and handed the doctor his handkerchief. “Ye gods, Madison. Pull yourself together. What could possibly be so alarming to have you in such a state?”

“It was a mermaid sir! A half-fish, half-human! It was right there by the bow.”

George gave him a pitying look. “Dear James. You must be hallucinating from the heat. Perhaps you could use a little bit of a lie down.”

Madison shook his head. “I don’t need a nap, sir. I know what I saw. It was a mermaid. Or merman and it SAW me too.”

Washington just nodded, clearly not believing a word. “Well if you won’t sleep, then perhaps a little manual labor like the rest of the crew would do you good. Something to occupy your mind instead of wild fantasies.”

“It’s not a fanta-“ But Washington had already walked away, likely convinced the ship’s surgeon had gone mad. “I know what I saw.” James muttered to himself and headed back to the bow.

*********

“And 1, 2, 3, en garde!” Lieutenent Alexander Hamilton called out, parrying with Captain John Laurens. He was easily bested and John victoriously called out, “That’s two out of three! I win.”

“Best three out of five.” Alexander smiled, picking up his sword and getting back into dueling stance.

“Just admit when you’re beaten.” John laughed.

“I’m just getting warmed up.” He answered “1, 2, 3 en garde!” He lunged and managed to knock the sword out of Laurens’s hand, sending it to the edge of the deck. “Ha! Two to two!”

John rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up the fallen sabre when he saw something glistening just under the surface of the water. Its movements were mesmerizing, seemingly trying to get John to notice it. He leaned down closer and he swore right under the glass-like surface there was a creature with dark curls much like his own and a face that looked like-. “My god.” He whispered. He sat up quickly, hitting his head on the lower railing. He rubbed the back of his head and walked quickly to the posh quarters of the admiral.

He knocked but didn‘t wait for an answer, barging in on Washington already in a heated discussion with Commodore Thomas Jefferson.

“But sir.” Thomas was gesticulating wildly. “With all due respect, I know what I saw.”

“What you saw was most likely the bottom of too many bottles of wine. What you’re describing is pure fantasy. The rambling tall tale of an old pirate or a wide-eyed child. There is no such thing as mermaids, Jefferson, and you would be wise to not mention this to anyone else on board.” He looked over and saw John standing in the door frame. “Captain Laurens, perhaps you can talk some sense into the Commodore.”

Jefferson sighed. “This wasn’t a hallucination and I haven’t had a drink since breakfast. It wasn’t just some large fish or an aberration of the sea turning itself into a siren in front of a weary sailor’s eyes. This was real and the weirdest part-“ He stopped to take a breath and swallow hard. “Sir, you may not believe me, but the weirdest part was it-”

“It looked exactly like me.” John and Thomas said in unison and Thomas looked at Laurens with wide eyes.

“You saw it too?”

John nodded and noticed Dr. Madison on one of the window benches staring out of the portals.

“I told you old friend.” James said softly, turning to George. “It seems we have company.”


	2. Chapter 2

An eerie quiet had fallen over the crew of the H.M.S. Liberty. Admiral Washington had put an official end to all talk of mermaids and mermen but below deck in the cramped quarters of the aft cabin, rumors and whispers of the mythical sirens were spreading. While under the watchful eye of their commander all anyone could do was cast furtive glances overboard, hoping for a glimpse at one of the magical creatures. A week after the initial sightings though, and no hint of the beasts came again.

Laurens had become highly sought after amongst the crew, basking in the attention he received with every retelling of his story for eager ears. Even Jefferson had joined in, when his duties allowed; always willing to spin a yarn for an admiring audience.

“It looked exactly like you?” A sailor asked.

“Right down to the freckles.” Laurens grinned.

“Well, except for the tail.” Thomas smirked and the rapt audience laughed.

Madison wouldn’t speak of it. If anyone did ask about it, one stormy glance from Washington put any thoughts of sharing his story far from his mind.

After one such afternoon of sharing his encounter, John stumbled upon Alex seeming to search the vast sea. “What are you doing?”

“Scanning for enemy vessels.”

“With no spyglass?”

“I’m just looking over the horizon for any sign of a ship.”

“Really?” John leaned against the railing with his arms crossed on his chest.

“Of course.”

“Because it looked like you were looking *into* the water, not over it.”

Alex turned to him, visibly peeved. “And why would I do that?”

“Scanning for sea creatures?” Laurens guessed. “Perhaps hoping to see your aquatic doppelganger?”

“What? No. Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Ok Hamilton.” John smiled.

“I don’t even care about what you and Thomas think you saw.” Alex scoffed.

“Sure Alex.”

“But I mean, why you?” His voice broke and was suddenly filled with emotion. “Or Jefferson? Or Madison? Why would they show themselves to you? Why would they look like you?”

“You mean, why didn’t they appear to you?”

“It’s not about me.” He grumbled.

“Jealous?” John chuckled.

Alex huffed and walked away as John shook his head. He leaned against the rail and stared off at the sky and the setting sun.

He heard a splash off the starboard side of the ship and looked over. The water seemed to churn and bubble and he narrowed his eyes until the shadow that swirled in the waves surfaced. It was his water-breathing double. John’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but before he could, the creature pointed to the north. John looked in that direction and it took a moment, but he eventually saw the gathering of dark clouds and the flashes of lightning in the distance. He looked back at the mercreature. “Are you telling me there is storm headed our way?” The half-man smiled and nodded then dove back down into the waves. He resurfaced on the other side of the ship and John crossed the deck. “If that storm is headed toward us, there is naught we can do. We are nearly a thousand miles from the mainland. We couldn’t outrun a storm that powerful.” The creature swam a little farther south and gestured over the water. John couldn’t figure out what he was trying to communicate until the siren seemed to get frustrated and swam closer. He peered up at John and Laurens found he was powerless to do anything but stare back into the twin gaze of his other until he understood.

Washington slammed his fist on the table. “Laurens! You know that would send us wildly off course.”

“But sir, there is a storm brewing. If we continue on our current path we’ll be dashed to splinters.”

“I’m not changing our entire course because of a few clouds.”

“It is more than a few clouds sir, the disturbance to the north looks positively biblical.”

“There is nowhere to sail to, Laurens. We are too far into the Atlantic.”

“There is land off to the south.”

George looked at the map spread out on his desk. “There is no land mass listed here. I will not sail my men into uncharted waters because you don’t wish to endure some rain.”

“I don’t give a shit about rain!” John shot back and instantly the air left the room. Everyone who had gathered in the admiral’s quarters stared at John then quickly looked at Washington. “Sorry sir.” Came John’s soft apology.

The admiral stared at John with a cold, calculating glare. “Captain Laurens. I have known you for years. Not once in your loyal, brave service have you ever raised your voice to me.” John pressed his lips together and looked at the ground. Washington’s steps fell heavy on the wooden floorboards as he slowly walked over to him. “There is something you’re not telling me.”

Laurens looked up at him guiltily. “Sir.”

“Spit it out, young man.”

John just shifted his weight nervously. “It was one of the creatures, Admiral. The- the merman.”

George’s rigid posture seemed to deflate a little and he exhaled loudly. “Oh for the love of-“

“I think he was trying to help us.”

George closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Even if I believed your story of fantasy fish who looked like my crew, I would think that you would at least be familiar with the tales of sailors before you that warn against these sirens. Every one of those stories has only one ending for the humans involved.” He leaned down and his face hovered mere inches from John’s. “Death.”

John swallowed. “But sir-“ Just then he was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder and a rumble that sounded as if it was so close it could swallow them.

At once they all scrambled on deck and saw they had been plunged into darkness. The black clouds had blanketed the sky and the ocean churned and frothed around them. The ship tossed right and then left and things that hadn’t been secured now rolled across the planks. John looked over at Washington whose countenance carried a worry he had rarely seen.

“If we stay on course, we head directly into the eye of that tempest.”

George stared back at him, knowing full well the eyes of the rest of his officers were on him as well. “What if your new friend is leading us directly into shoals? A bigger maelstrom? Following him could be our doom.”

“If we do not change direction our doom is already certain.” Thomas said softly. Laurens looked over at his unlikely ally. “Tis a monsoon, the scope of which I have never seen.” Jefferson continued.

George looked at the horizon then the faces of his men. “We head south then.” He said softly. “And if we live, I never want to hear talk of mermaids again.” He stormed back down to his quarters.

“Mr. Brewster!” Hamilton called out to the ship’s coxswain. “Set a course south!”

“Aye, sir!” He responded and spun the wheel, turning the ship away from the threatening squall.

“I hope you’re right.” Alex muttered softly to John.

“I hope I am too.” Laurens whispered back.

(The Next Morning)

The sun had started to rise and with it, most of the crew. The storm of the night before had receded far beyond their vision and most seemed happy to be in calmer waters.

A midshipman from the crow’s nest called out and pointed to a sizable island they were approaching.

“Impossible.” George whispered. “I have traveled this sea for decades. Never have I, or anyone else, encountered these islands.”

“And yet, there they are. Plain as day.” Jefferson remarked with only a slight smirk.

“We drop anchor for the day.” Washington said. “We gather whatever food and supplies the island can provide and make what small repairs we need to. The wind gusts last night, while not deadly, still caused some minor damage that will need to be fixed before we set sail again.”

Alex had been one of the first ones off the vessel. He was looking for any sort of fruit this island grew, the threat of scurvy omnipresent. He noticed there seemed to be some sort of path amongst the dense foliage, which was odd for an uninhabited island. “What in the bloody hell?” He muttered and walked a little further, wanting to explore a little and also needing to relieve himself. He stood by a tall tree next to a small inlet where the shallow water lapped at the rocks. He thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye but dismissed it as a trick of the sunlight on the waves. He saw it again though and this time it was accompanied by what sounded like soft singing. But it wasn’t a human voice. It was something ethereal and angelic. Once more he saw a glimpse of something just beyond the bay, something swimming. A creature with long, ebony hair and a long tail of shimmering teal and aquamarine.

He unknowingly walked closer to the shore; the voice was enchanting and it seemed to come from inside his head more than the calm, blue waters in front of him. He knew, though, that the source was the creature that writhed and undulated just under the surface. He feet wandered into the water, and he caught a glance of the tail before it disappeared. Before he had a moment to mourn the loss of that visual, the mermaid surfaced and smiled up at him. Alex could only offer an awkward smile in return as the female blinked slowly and swam closer. “Alexander…” she said softly, and the sound of his name said so melodically and with such affection completely obliterated any suspicion he had of how she knew his name in the first place.

He waded further out to her and she giggled softly. He grinned as well, not caring that he wasn’t in on whatever the joke was. He walked in all the way up to his waist and she swam over, her tail winding around his ankles and her arms encircling his shoulders. “Alexander…” she repeated, just as sweetly as before and pressed her chest against his rough woolen shirt.

“Yes…” He whispered, staring helplessly into her eyes. “What is your name?”

She laughed softly again and drew her face close. “Eliza.” She breathed out against his cheek and he thought he had never heard such a beautiful word in his life. She pressed her lips against him and repeated his name. “Alexander…” She sounded almost amused as she chanted it, and he smiled as her hands roamed down his back and her tail tightened around his legs. “Alexander… Alexander… Alex-“

“Alex!” A decidedly less feminine voice bellowed from the beach. Hamilton jolted from his reverie and quickly turned around. There was a faint splash and he turned to find he was alone in the water with Aaron stomping through the overgrowth and looking annoyed. “There you are. We have been searching for you for almost two hours. Jefferson was ready to pronounce you lost at sea.”

Alex frowned. “Yes, I’m sure he’ll be most disappointed to see I’m alive and well.”

Aaron chuckled a bit then grew serious. “What the devil were you doing halfway out into the ocean? It’ll be forever until all those clothes dry.” He started walking back to the ship. “Best hurry, Hamilton. Now that the storm has passed Admiral Washington is looking to get back on course. Every day wasted is a day longer we must wait to be paid.”

Alex could only nod and follow. He risked one final look back and only saw the still, placid waters with no sign of the woman who had so completely overtaken his senses only a moment ago. He sighed and turned back, footfalls crunching loudly over the foliage as they made their way back to the ship.

|  ReplyForward  
---


	3. Chapter 3

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Wheeze.

“Ok, deep breath.”

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Cough.

“Shit.” Another deep breath and a resolute expression.

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

“Jefferson?” The man in front of him didn’t turn around. Madison drew another shallow breath and walked toward him. “What are you doing out here? The ship is on the other side of the island. Why would you walk so far? How did you even get here so fast? Did you know how long I’ve been looking for you?”

“Jemmy, shhh.” Thomas held up his hand.

“Thomas, I told you not to call me that.”

“Madison, shhh.” He repeated. “Look.” Madison followed his gaze over to where the sun hit the waves, making it look like a tide of diamonds was coming into shore.

“It’s too bright.” James said, wincing. “I can’t see very-“

“Shut up, James. Look.”

Madison sighed. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be looking at or what had Thomas so captivated. “I don’t-“ he gasped. The end of a long, indigo tail flipped out of the water and splashed the surface. “That looks like…” his words trailed off.

“I know.” Thomas said softly.

Farther away a second tail could be seen for a moment before it slipped away again. This one was a lighter blue and Madison’s mouth hung open. “Two of them?”

“Apparently. Didn’t you say the one you saw looked like you?”

“I did. But I dismissed it as some trick. A ruse to get into my head.”

“As did I. Do you think these are the ones we saw? That they found us again?”

“Hard to say with only a fin to go by. Perhaps we should get closer.”

“James, no. Washington was right. Most tales involving sirens of the sea do not end well for humans.”

Madison huffed and gave Thomas a small scowl. “My scientific mind is too curious. I have to know more about these creatures.” He started to wade into the rising tide.

“Madison! You shouldn’t do that! You’ll get soaked and your poor health may not recover from the chill.”

James kept walking. He was up to his knees when the creature suddenly surfaced- a being almost identical to Madison himself. Jefferson’s eyes widened. “My god, he does look like you.” He said astonished. “Only instead of the pleurisy and tremors he has the peak physical condition of a gladiator.” James was about to protest but Thomas had a point. The sea creature smiled at the doctor and dove back under the waves. “Well he seems friendly.” Thomas offered. “But I still would feel better if you weren’t so far from shore.” They watched as the merman disappeared into the murky depths and James started walking back to the beach.

Thomas heard a small ripple of water and turned his head toward an outcropping of rocks. Long, slender fingers emerged from the water and the second siren hoisted itself on the warm boulders and sat, curling its tail around the barnacle-encrusted stone. It started collecting shells and sea glass, tying them together with seaweed which he then weaved into the dark curls that framed his face. He eventually braided them all into a knot on the top of his head.

“That one looks like you.” Madison said, moving closer to Jefferson. “Only instead of your pretentious self-importance he seems to have a genuinely pleasing demeanor.”

Thomas looked askance at him and James’s voice caused the merman to look over at them. When he saw Thomas, he scooped up the remainder of his ocean treasure and dove back into the water. “Aw, you scared him.” Thomas watched him disappear with a small pang of sadness. The grief was short-lived however as his lookalike resurfaced only 20 feet in front of him. He held his hand out, beckoning for Thomas to come closer and the commodore was more than willing to oblige.

James placed a cautious hand on his shoulder. “What about all those stories of sailors’ demise?” Thomas scoffed and brushed his hand away, walking into the warm sea.

He went farther out than James, the ocean lapping at his chest as it swirled around the shoulders of his double. The creature smiled up at him and his eyes seemed to sparkle like the finest gemstones Thomas had ever seen. When one of its hands emerged from the water, Thomas noticed there was slight webbing between its fingers and he stared in amazement as it fashioned the shells and seaweed into a sort of pendant that he proudly showed to Thomas. When Jefferson smiled, the creature laughed softly and seemed to be pleased, reaching up and deftly braiding the simple jewelry into Thomas’s curls. The merman than swam a few paces back, admiring his handiwork and abruptly plunged into the water and swam away.

Thomas scanned the ocean but his other had disappeared. “Commodore.” James’s voice was sharper. “We really should be getting back to the ship.”

“Right.” Thomas reluctantly turned around and followed James back to the ship.

************

When they returned, they could see the officers were all standing in a straight line on the top deck as the Admiral walked back and forth, seeming to inspect them. Madison and Jefferson joined the assembly at one of the ends and noted the dour expression that the Admiral bore. Also, Jefferson could see in addition to himself and Madison, that Hamilton and Laurens also appeared to be in clothes that were soaking wet. Had Washington caught them consorting with mermaids as well or had they merely been fishing for the crew? They both looked far too guilty for that to be the case. Besides, neither one of them was particularly skilled with reel and rod. He would ask about it later. For now, he clenched his jaw and awaited whatever verbal onslaught Washington had planned.

“Jefferson. Madison. How nice of you to join us.”

“Apologies, your excellency.” Thomas bowed. “We were delayed when-“

“I don’t want your excuses. I have a very good idea, judging by your waterlogged uniforms where you were.” He turned away from them and continued. “It has been brought to my attention that despite my orders to the contrary, fairy stories and folk tales continue to be spread onboard this vessel. I can take nary a step without hearing talk of mermaids and sirens. And while I would normally dismiss this as idle chatter of a bored crew, it seems to be becoming more of a distraction than I can tolerate. Duties are being done haphazardly, in haste, if not downright forgotten. So eager is everyone to impress with these increasingly unbelievable accounts that it seems everyone, even my officers, have forgotten their oath to queen and country. I have never seen such a thing in all my years in the navy. This… hysteria has taken hold of all of you, quicker and more complete than any illness. Am I the only one not afflicted? Has everyone on board lost their damned minds?”

“Sir?” came Aaron’s soft but confident voice. “May I remind you that talk or illusion to any fantasy creature has never fallen from my lips.”

“No. Just an obscene amount of obsequiousness.” Thomas muttered. Madison elbowed him in the ribs to get him to be quiet.

George either ignored the comments or ignored them and continued. “That is why I am instituting a new policy. Until those on board can prove they are of sound mind I have no choice. As of this moment, the ration of grog for the crew will only be one cup a day. For the officers, I am forbidding all alcohol.”

An audible gasp could be heard from a few of the men standing before him.

“No rum?” asked Hamilton.

“No whiskey?” Laurens looked bereft.

Washington shook his head. “Until this madness ceases we shall not even have wine with dinner.”

Jefferson inhaled sharply. “No wine with dinner? Sir, I really must beseech you to reconsider.”

The Admiral only held up his hand. “You heard me.” He turned to Thomas. “And as my second in command, I expect you to ensure these new rules be followed and to inform me of anyone who-“ he stopped and narrowed his eyes, leaning close to him. “Are those seashells braided into your hair?”

“What’s that?” Thomas pretended to not understand what Washington was talking about. The Admiral stood up straight and set his mouth into a thin frown. “Jefferson. I remind you that you are a Commodore in Her Majesty’s Royal Navy. You cannot be adorning yourself like some gypsy or a grifting sea hag.”

“Sir-“

“Do not ‘Sir’ me, Jefferson!” Washington spat out. “We are days off course, my crew has their heads full of mythical sea maidens and my officers are frolicking in the ocean.”

“Aye, sir.” He said softly. “I shall remove the offending shells immediately.”

“Please do. You are all dismissed. I shall see you on the morrow.” Washington turned and left, no one moving until the sound of his heavy boots on the wooden planks could no longer be heard.

Thomas sighed and turned towards his cabin. He felt a hand on his arm and he turned around, finding himself face to face with John. “May I have a word, sir?”

“Yes, of course, Laurens. What is it?”

“May we talk in my cabin?”

Thomas nodded. “Sure.”

John ushered him inside and kept his voice low. “The shells in your hair.” Thomas rolled his eyes and started to form an excuse not to talk about it, but Laurens silenced him by holding up his hand. He reached behind his head and untied the ribbon that was holding his hair neatly in place. With his curls now framing his face, he pulled out a stray lock of hair that like Thomas’s had been plaited with shells and seaweed.

Jefferson’s eyes widened. “One of the mercreatures?”

Laurens nodded. “The one who looks like me.”

Thomas absentmindedly touched his own hair. “This was from the one who looks like me.”

“But not exactly, right?” Thomas looked at him, not sure what John meant. “While the… merman was doing this, I studied his face. I got closer than I had before, and I really looked at him. I could see he didn’t look exactly like me; it was more like… someone’s impression of me. His hair was darker. He looked younger. My face unfortunately shows the years of living onboard a ship. He was strikingly similar but not exact.”

“Freckles?”

John stopped what he was saying and looked up at Thomas confused. “Yeah. He had freckles like me. But again, they weren’t exactly the same. He didn’t have the one near the corner of my eye like, wait.” He stopped when he noticed Jefferson smirking. “Why are you asking about my freckles?”

“They’re cute.” Jefferson grinned. John’s face contorted into a frown and Thomas held up his hands. “I’m kidding. I’m deflecting because honestly, I’ve been a bit on edge since we first spotted these doppelgangers. I am wary but my uneasiness somehow disappears when I am in his presence. I’m not sure what they are or what their intentions may be, but I don’t like how easily they seem to be able to sway us. When I wandered into the ocean, it wasn’t against my will. It was very much what I wanted to do. But it felt... it felt like even if it wasn’t, I would have gone anyway. Somehow, making contact with him felt predestined, regardless of my feelings on the matter.

John nodded and thought for a moment. He seemed to understand and started to say something when there was a knock on his door. Without waiting for an answer, Hamilton entered. “Oh! I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” He said and forced out a small laugh.

“No.” John said. “We were just discussing our siren doubles.”

“Still haven’t seen yours, Alexander?” Thomas smirked.

“No.” Hamilton said simply. “I was visited by something better.”

“Better?” Thomas didn’t believe him.

Alex nodded. “A beautiful woman.”

“Wait. A what?” John looked over at him.

“A beautiful woman. Well, I guess technically a mermaid. More captivating than royalty. With the voice of an angel.”

Thomas narrowed his eyes. “Beautiful, enchanting, charming… sounds like you found your exact opposite instead. Was she also tall?”

“No.” Alex replied, ignoring the slight. “Well, it was hard to tell. We were both in the water.”

Thomas stood up straighter. “You were led into the water as well?” Alex nodded. “As were James and I. John too. It can’t be a coincidence that we were all tempted to walk right into the ocean, clothes and all.”

“But why?” John asked and before any of them could come up with an answer, a loud whistle blew, signaling for everyone to line up on deck.

“Well that’s odd.” Thomas said, more to himself than to the others. “I thought we were readying the crew to turn in so we could set sail first thing in the morning.”

“Washington only sounds that whistle in the direst of circumstances.” Laurens said, dread filling his voice.

“Best see what it’s about.” Alex said softly and they all walked up to the main deck.


	4. Chapter 4

Jefferson sank onto his bunk and exhaled into his hands. “I suppose the good news is we are all allowed to keep our current rank.”

Hamilton leaned up against the door frame. “I’ve never seen him so angry. I thought for sure he would have us all discharged and send us home.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t send us all overboard.”

“He couldn’t even look at me.” Madison said softly. “I don’t necessarily blame him but, I thought I was one of his most trusted friends.”

“I don’t think he trusts anyone now. There were not one, but two giant holes that had been gouged out of the hull. And he doesn’t even suspect one of the crew but his own officers.” Alex looked at the ground.

“You ever think of being a lawyer?” Thomas asked Alex. “You were pretty convincing while arguing our case and it’s clear you love to hear yourself talk.”

“Perhaps. And perhaps you should look into becoming a politician. It seems you also love to hear yourself talk and aren’t very worried about getting anything done.”

“Gentleman, please.” James held up his hand.

“Poor Washington. He thinks we’ve all gone mad.”

Madison furrowed his brow. “He won’t even listen when we try to explain.”

“Can you blame him?” Jefferson asked. “We’re talking of doppelgangers and mermaids. If you hadn’t seen them for yourself, would you believe?”

“No.” James admitted.

“John was suspiciously silent.” Hamilton noted. “And then he just sort of snuck away.”

“He did.” Thomas replied. “Where is he, anyway?” All three of them glanced around quickly then looked at each other with alarm. “We need to find him.”

“You two check around the island.” James offered. “I’ll look for him onboard and attempt to distract Washington for as long as possible.”

Thomas and Alexander nodded and then quietly slipped off the ship.

*******************

“Philip.” He giggled, pointing to himself and then the human who sat near him. “John.”

Laurens nodded. “Very good.”

The merman swam in happy circles, his periwinkle tail sparkling in the sunlight, and repeating the name he had just learned. “John.” He would say and smile and then dive back under the water.

Laurens sat on the beach, his feet in the warm water and regarded him with curiosity. “I wish you understood more of what I said. I have so many things I would like to ask you. How many of you are there? Are you in every ocean or just here? How many other humans have you interacted with? And is it a coincidence you look like me? It can’t be. It has to be some trick, showing up as a younger version of me. More innocent, more playful. A version of myself that I miss. A version I would… protect.” Philip just looked up at him and blinked. “You don’t understand a word, do you?” He smiled. “I suppose that would make you an incredible confidant. It’s not like you could reveal any of secrets.”

“Secrets?” Philip repeated and looked at John for clarification.

“Everyone has secrets.” He smiled sadly. “Some are trivial. Some are not.” He sighed and then was struck with an idea. “Wait. Stay right there.”

“Wait.” Philip said and laughed softly when he pronounced it perfectly. “Stay.”

“Yes.” John said and grinned. He walked to his coat and fished in one of the large pockets, pulling out a pencil and sketchbook. He sat back down on the sand and quickly started drawing the merman in front of him. The long tail, the webbed fingers, the small row of gills on either side of Philip’s neck.

He swam over, curious as to what John was doing then grinned, pointing to the paper. “Philip.” He said excitedly and Laurens nodded. The siren leaned in close and then smiled up at Laurens.

“My goodness.” John exclaimed. “Those are some sharp teeth.” He started a smaller sketch of Philip’s mouth. “But I suppose they would have to be. You probably don’t have knives or forks.”

“Forks.” Philip giggled and swam in a lazy figure-8 pattern. “Forks.” John just shook his head and continued to draw. A few minutes passed and he lost himself in the drawing until he felt a wet hand on his arm.

“What is it?” Philip’s expression had gone from giddy to nervous. “Why do you seem so agitated all of a sudden?”

He swam in a circle and tried to direct John’s eyes to the horizon. “I’m sorry. I don’t see anything but the water. And a… I don’t know. Is that like a little island or something? It’s really small, I can’t really see much.” The siren took John’s hand and tugged on it, then pointed to the sky just above the small land mass. John narrowed his eyes and put his hand to his forehead to cut some of the sun’s glare. “I still don’t… wait. Is that smoke?” He looked down at his new companion and made a gesture with his hand indicating wafts of smoke curling into the air. “Smoke?” he repeated.

The merman nodded and repeated the gesture. “Smock?” He said slowly, trying to pronounce it right.

“Smoke.” John repeated, over enunciating the long o sound.

“Smoke.” His lookalike repeated and looked pleased with himself when he finally got it.

“I have to tell someone. We can board a small boat and see if something is over there, but I can’t go alone. If I leave and get help, will you still be here?” John asked, hoping the elusive creature wouldn’t disappear again. His other didn’t appear to understand though. “Stay?” John motioned to the small cove they were sitting in. “Stay here.”

The creature tapped the water lightly with his webbed fingers. “Stay.” He echoed Laurens and John nodded.

“I’ll be back soon. Wait.”

“Wait.” The siren seemed to understand. John took a few steps heading to the other side of the island and turned around to make sure the merman was still there. He smiled to see him swimming in lazy circles, looking up at John. “Wait.” He said again and giggled. “Stay.”

“Right.” Laurens nodded and turned around, almost crashing into Thomas and Alex. “Jefferson! I was coming to find you.”

“And we were looking for you. What the hell do you think you’re doing? Wandering off when Washington is ready to have all our heads on a pike?”

“I assume that’s why.” Alex said softly and pointed to John’s aquatic doppelganger, diving under the tranquil waters of the cove and popping up again.

The men followed his gaze and Laurens smiled. “Yes.” He waved at the half-fish and was met with an enthusiastic wave in return. “Would you like to meet him?”

They all made their way to the shore and John’s lookalike swam close. He looked like he was inspecting them, not entirely sure if he should trust them. “These are my friends.” Laurens said softly but Philip still appeared dubious.

Thomas took off his shoes and waded into the water. “Don’t be scared. I have met two others like you.”

The merman had no idea what he was saying and looked him up and down. He saw the shells and seaweed that had been braided into Thomas’s hair and his face brightened. “Laf!” He exclaimed happily. “Laf!”

“Laugh?” Thomas looked confused and looked over at John. “Why does he want me to laugh? Does your twin have a weird sense of humor or-?”

John was just as clueless, and the creature swam quickly over to where Thomas was standing. He tugged on the braid and repeated. “Laf.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” Thomas shook his head.

The merman scrunched up his face in frustration and then got an idea. He swam over to John and pointed to the braid he had made for him. “Philip.” He struggled a little to make the word.

“Philip? No. His name is John.” Thomas said softly, not wanting to agitate him further.

The merman shook his head again. He pointed to his own chest. “Philip.” Then he placed his hand on his human counterpart’s chest. “John.” He then touched the braid again. “Philip.”

“Oh.” Thomas smiled. “You made that for him.” He then reached up into his hair. “And the one who gave me this; his name is Laf?”

The merman nodded and grinned. “Laf.”

“Right. Well, I suppose it’s good to know his name.” He placed a hand on his chest. “I’m Thomas.”

“Thomas.” Philip repeated, articulating every letter.

“I’m Alex.” Hamilton interjected, walking down into the water. The siren swam over and looked on either side of his head. “I didn’t get a hair thing.”

“Alex.”

“Philip.” John said softly. “Show them what you pointed out to me.” He gestured across the waves to the small island in the distance.

“Smoke.” The merman said, proud of his new vocabulary, and Alex and Thomas looked in the direction John pointed.

“It wasn’t there yesterday. There’s been no lightning. It had to have been made by humans. There is no one native to these lands so it is most likely a shipwreck or castaway. We need to see who or what built that fire.”

“We can’t exactly march up to Washington and tell him a mermaid pointed us in the direction of a possible second ship in need of help.”

“No, we best not mention Philip at all.”

Thomas nodded. “We’ll just stick to the truth. We were looking for you and saw the smoke.” They started walking back to the ship.

John felt a hand close around his wrist. He looked down and saw Philip looking up at him. “Stay?” he asked softly.

“I can’t.” John shook his head sadly. “But I will try to be back soon.” Philip let him go and moved deeper into the water. Laurens turned back to his fellow officers with a heavy heart. “I know we shouldn’t trust them but-“

Alex agreed. “If they were going to kill us wouldn’t they have done so already?”

“Unless it’s a game. Gaining confidence before sending us to our maker.”

Thomas cleared his throat. “Well the good news is he is either leading us to fellow sailors who can help us mend our boat or a swirling vortex of doom and we’ll never be heard from again. Either way, this should all be over soon.”

They all took a deep breath and marched in the direction of the vessel.


	5. Chapter 5

The small crew had set out in one of the rowboats. It was Washington, Jefferson, Laurens, and Hamilton, along with two of the crew there to row them to the small island and back.

They followed the curl of smoke over the surprisingly calm sea and as land came into focus, so too did the two men who were huddled near the fire. Alex got out his spyglass. “Judging by their clothes they seem to be English, sir. From our very own navy.”

Washington’s stoic expression didn’t change. “Curious. I didn’t think we had another ship anywhere near these waters. I wonder how long they’ve been out here. Or if they have stolen British uniforms in an attempt at sabotaging us.”

The boat slid to a stop near the shore and Washington nimbly jumped out, his long legs wading through the water. He saluted the two men and looked at each of them in turn. In reaction, they both scrambled to their feet and returned the gesture.

“Gentleman, I am Admiral George Washington of the Royal Navy.”

“Sir.” One of them spoke crisply and formally. “I am Commander John Andre, and this here is my second, Lieutenant Benjamin Tallmadge.”

Washington eyed them both up and down. “How did you two come to be shipwrecked on this island?”

“We would have been lost at sea with the rest of our crew. Our boat sank miles to the west, too far from any land for either one of us to swim.”

“So how exactly did you get here?”

Tallmadge and Andre exchanged looks. “You wouldn’t believe us if we told you.”

“Try us.” Jefferson said dryly, folding his arms over his chest.

“Mermaids.”

Thomas smirked and arched an eyebrow, looking over at Washington.

George heaved a deep sigh and Andre quickly continued. “Let me explain. We had been hit. ‘Twas a French vaisseaux. It was night and we didn’t spot it until it was too late. They fired at us and almost instantly our bow was split. We took on water fast, heavy we were with artillery and supplies. There was panic and most sailors tried to save themselves. Jumping overboard rather then be taken down with the frigate. In the chaos, I lost sight of our captain and soon there was naught to defend or even cling to. I tread water for as long as I could, the bodies of my fellow seamen floating by and then sinking. The water seemed to soak me to my very skeleton. I was shivering and my muscles were struggling to keep my face out of the water. I started to pray, asking the Lord for forgiveness in what was surely my last hour, and then I saw it.” Washington and his men were listening in rapt attention. “It started as a small silhouette in the distance, then slowly glided closer to me. The moon was at its back, making it look like it was glowing, like a beacon calling to me. I gathered what little strength I had left and swam towards it. And then I saw its face” He smiled. “It was a seduction unlike anything I’ve ever felt before.” He smiled, lost in his memory for a moment. “I really don’t recall what happened after that. I think I closed my eyes or tried to ask it a question, but when I opened them, I was here. The sun was shining and good ‘ol Ben here was snoring not five paces away.” He elbowed the younger man. “It appeared we were the only two survivors and when I asked him how he got here, he had a story very similar to mine.”

“So this creature,” Thomas hesitated to use the words siren or mermaid in front of Washington, “Did it look like you?”

“What? No. I said it seduced me. Why the hell would I be seduced by someone who looks just like me?” Andre looked at the other men confused.

“Well, it’s just that-“ Laurens tried to explain.

“No, no. It was a beautiful woman. Well, female at least. Didn’t look like me in the slightest.” Andre chuckled.

“They did look like each other.” Benjamin offered.

“Indeed.” Andre agreed. “So much so that if it wasn’t for the color of their tails, I would have thought we were saved by the exact same being. But Ben swears he was saved by a mermaid with a scarlet tail, and I will never forget that the woman who came to my rescue had a magnificent tail of bright yellow, glorious as the sun.”

“Well, you are free to wait here for your water-logged wenches if you wish.” George said rather gruffly. “Or you can come back with us. Our ship should be repaired by morning and we have enough supplies and beds to keep the both of you comfortable.”

“You’re an admiral.” Andre smirked. “You can command us to rejoin you in her majesty’s service, you know.”

“I will not have anyone serve me against their will. Come or no. We are leaving.” Washington turned and his men followed. Andre and Tallmadge looked at each other and silently agreed to join them.

********************

The ship was silent now. A stark contrast to the noise and bustle of earlier that day. They had indeed set off early in the morning, sails patched and holes repaired. They sailed fast, hoping to make up some of the time they had lost, and by dinner were exhausted. Lights out had been called nearly three hours earlier but now at midnight, the admiral found himself still awake and restless. He walked up to the main deck, now free of the usual activity. There was only one man, standing at the wheel, steering her steadily to the west.

“Mr. Brewster.” George called out with affection.

“Washington, sir. Lovely night isn’t it?”

“Indeed. I actually came up here to get a better view of the moon.”

“Aye, she’s a beauty tonight. As bright and pretty as my best girl’s smile.”

George grinned. “That she is. Caleb, may I ask you a favor?”

“Of course, sir.”

“May I have a moment alone?”

“Aye, but who will helm the ship while you wander about in your solitude?”

Washington smirked. “My boy, I have been navigating the seas since before you were born.”

Brewster nodded. “If you say so sir, how much time will you be needing?”

“Oh, not long. Just go fetch me some tea but please take a while, yes?”

“Of course, sir.” He bowed slightly and left.

George took the wheel and inhaled deeply. The salty air filled his lungs as he closed his eyes and he felt the cool breeze brush against his cheeks. He listened as the ocean softly lapped at the hull of his ship, every so often a bird flying by to break up the rhythm of the tide.

Then he heard something else. It was so soft at first, he thought he had imagined it, but it came again, louder this time, and George looked around to see where it was coming from. He couldn’t find the source and he cursed himself. Too much talk of mermaids and shipwrecks. It was even getting to him.

Then he heard it a third time. This time it was unmistakable, a voice singing. It was a lament, sad and full of longing. He couldn’t recognize any of the words but when he closed his eyes, he could see visions of his past. Memories of things he had tried to forget. The wife he had lost. The family he had given up in pursuit of his career. They all came back in a swirl of painful melancholy and he ached.

He hadn’t allowed himself to think about these things for years and now they were back. Ghosts he couldn’t run from forever, now haunting him until he felt his breath grow short. He went to the rail at the side of the ship, afraid he would be sick amongst all this agony and that’s when he saw it. It was quick at first, just the flash of a tail, pink or maybe peach, and shimmering. The creature popped up again, a female and George shook his head. “No.” he said to himself. “I will not let myself be bedeviled like everyone else. I do not believe in mer-” but he was cut off as the female’s voice was too loud for him to ignore. She was closer and looking up at him and at once he was captivated. She had a calming smile and her voice was soft and pretty. It made him feel like everything would be all right as long as she was near. She swam alongside the ship and led him to the bow. The water looked so peaceful where she swam. So different from the unending tumult of life. He imagined just slipping under the waves. How at first everything would sound muffled then quiet. Everything would grow dim and then black. Everything churning around you and then it all grows still. The mermaid called to him again and she waved her tail in the water, surfacing higher and baring herself from the waist up.

“Beautiful.” George whispered as the moon gave her skin a silvery glow. He leaned toward her, wanting to get closer to her perfect features. Those lips, plump and red like ripe fruit were begging to be kissed. By him, yes. She wanted him. All he had to do was join her. Just a little jump overboard and he could slip into the ocean beside her. So simple. So easy. It wouldn’t hurt. And the water was so warm this time of year. It would feel incredible. And they could be together. They could swim to wherever he wanted. To anywhere. To nowhere.

“Sir!” Caleb’s voice rang out like a cannon blast across the deck. George flinched and turned his head. “You left the wheel, Admiral.” Brewster was running to steer the ship back on course. “We were heading toward a nasty sandbar.” George looked back across the water and saw the coxswain was right. Another moment or two and the ship would have been run aground.

“Aye, thank you, Mr. Brewster. Apologies, I… I took a lap around the deck and must have fallen asleep or...” He struggled with what to say and stole a look behind him. As he feared, the water was calm and empty of any female company.

“Perhaps you should get some rest, sir.”

Washington nodded. “I should say so. Good night boy.”

Caleb nodded and George disappeared below deck.


	6. Chapter 6

“Thomas?” the voice whispered in the darkness. “Thomas?”

A soft groan was heard. “What is it John?”

“Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Someone calling my name.”

“I can't hear a damned thing but it's probably just Hamilton; you know he never sleeps.”

“It's not Alex. It's coming from outside.”

“It's probably just the wind or something.” Jefferson was starting to get annoyed. “Please go back to sleep, John.”

“Please.” He lit the candle that was beside his bed. “I think it was one of them.”

Thomas opened his eyes. He saw John looking over at him with intense, desperate eyes. He heaved a heavy sigh and pushed his hair back from his face. “Fine. Give me a moment.”

They both stood at the bow of the ship, cloaks wrapped tight around them to stave off the chill of the nighttime breeze. “It’s been 20 minutes, John. We haven’t heard or seen anything.”

Laurens was still scanning the inky waters but had to finally admit defeat. “Sorry. I really thought I heard Philip.”

“It’s been a whole day and we’ve been sailing at a steady pace. I’m sure they are all far away by now.”

John looked down and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

They turned and made their way back to the officers’ quarters when a soft voice floated over their ears like the cool zephyr that caressed their cheeks. “John…” It called out. “Thomas.” The sailors looked at each other then over the side of the ship.

It was the young one, periwinkle tail reflecting the moonlight and the droplets of water on his shoulders making his skin shimmer. “Philip!” John smiled and the merman smiled back at him.

“Philip.” Thomas repeated, a bit more calmly than his comrade. He narrowed his eyes as another figure could be seen under the water, out of focus and wriggling. He watched as the second creature surfaced. “Laf.” He smiled and his double grinned in response, swimming in a quick circle and seemingly excited that the human knew his name. They stared at each other for a moment until Philip entered the picture, pointing frantically to a spot over the water. Laurens took out his spyglass and aimed it where Philip was pointing. He shook his head and the creatures looked crestfallen. The one named Laf then seemed to be struck with an idea and he dove back under the water, Philip following him and Thomas and John hurrying across the deck of the ship to keep them in their line of sight.

When they emerged out of the water, they made sure John and Thomas were watching then Laf turned his back to the ship and held his hands over the water. There was a faint glow that led out across the open water and Philip soon joined him. The beacon grew, a phosphorescent trail that led miles away.

“My god.” John said softly and handed the small telescope to Thomas. He looked through it and his mouth fell open. There was an island, rather a collection of them. An entire archipelago of land masses glittering against the night sky. They were dotted with giant, gorgeous palm trees and bountiful night-blooming flowers. There were small coves and large lagoons. Tiny, rippling brooks that led to a thundering waterfall and scattered amongst all the different bodies of water were mercreatures of all kinds. Adults and children, old and young. Some sleeping, some frolicking, all seeming content and peaceful. Thomas let his hand fall to his side and stared ahead.

Philip splashed his tail on the surface of the water to get his attention and both humans looked back at him. He pointed again in the direction of the islands. “Stay?” He asked, searching both of their faces. “John and Thomas.”

“I-“ Jefferson fumbled for the right words. “I don’t think-“

“We can ask the Admiral tomorrow.” John interrupted and Thomas sighed, knowing what Washington’s answer would be.

The beings in the water didn’t quite understand so John tried to explain until finally they fathomed the concept of the next sunrise. They waved their goodbye and when Thomas was certain they were out of earshot, he faced Laurens with a scowl. “Why would you do that? You know there is no way in hell we will ever be allowed to stop in some magical oasis. Washington is already furious about the time we have lost and is determined to make up for it. He’s not going to allow us to have a field trip because we tell him we saw some mermaids again.”

Laurens looked at the ground. “You’re right. I just… It was all so beautiful. Don’t you want to see it too?”

“Captain Laurens. We are officers in the Royal Navy. What we want is to serve Her Majesty and fulfill the orders of our superior.”

Laurens clenched his jaw and gave Jefferson a defiant glare. “Of course, commodore.” He said without emotion. “Good night, sir.”

*************

The officers had assembled at the Admiral’s table for an awkward breakfast. Washington was at his usual place at the head of the table and Jefferson had graciously given his seat on the other end to Commander Andre. Wine had been re-introduced during the meal, which may have explained Thomas’s sudden burst of altruism and most of the men there seemed to be both unsettled and a little quiet.

The uneasiness was noticed even by the newcomers and Andre and Tallmadge exchanged glances through the first course, wondering if meals with the Admiral were always this uncomfortable.

The commander decided to speak first, clearing his throat and taking a long sip of wine. “Are we not going to address the elephant in the room?

“No, we are not.” Washington shot him a stern look across the table.

Andre continued unabated. "So, we let these stories fester in the shadows and on the lips of every sailor aboard?"

"Are you questioning orders from your superior?"

"No."

“No, **what**?”

“No, sir.” He did not drop his gaze and neither did George.

"Aren't you curious?" Thomas asked, desperate to relieve a little of the tension.

"Not in the slightest." Washington said icily, turning his attention to his second.

"But what could be their motivation? These creatures are seeking us out for some purpose. It's not just clear-cut murder or desire for our doom. We have all been alone with one and lived to tell the tale. So, what do they want? Are they trying to help us? Why? Or are they really plotting our destruction? They have shown themselves to be masters of mind-control. Every one of us has fallen under their spell in one way or another. But they haven’t harmed us in any way. Are they good or is it possible they’re evil?"

"Evil?!" John exclaimed.

"Laurens!" Washington turned his head to the young captain.

“All I’m saying is they led us to Andre and Tallmadge.” Thomas continued. “They have shown us islands we never knew existed.”

“They also pierced the hull of our ship, causing us to lose an entire day.” Burr pointed out.

“You don’t know that was them!” Hamilton countered.

George held up his hand. "I have other reasons to be suspicious.” He said.

Madison looked over at him. “You saw one as well?”

Washington exhaled and threw his napkin on the table. “I’m not sure what I saw.”

"Everyone at this table has encountered one, yes?" Andre asked.

“I haven’t.” Aaron responded. Thomas smirked and opened his mouth to speak but Madison laid his hand gently on his forearm causing him to stay silent.

“So, excluding Burr, we have all had some sort of contact with these sirens?” The Commander pressed on. Everyone nodded. “And it seems that the majority of these experiences has been positive?” Again, a chorus of nods around the table. “So perhaps we shouldn’t be so quick to leave them behind? Maybe we should try to figure out why they have shown themselves to us.”

“The only thing we should do is follow our orders and bring the cargo to America. I know it may not be the most exciting option, but we have been entrusted by the Queen herself and I will not let us get distracted. Now, if you’ll excuse me gentlemen.” Washington stood up. “I must make my morning rounds.” They all stood up as the admiral left and only Jefferson was brave enough to follow.

“Sir?” He tried to start a conversation when they were on deck.

“I’m not interested in myths and tall tales, Jefferson. I do not wish to hear about your aquatic counterpart.”

“Then tell me about yours. What did they look like? A copy of you like the ones who visited James and John and I? Or a seductress of the sea like the females Andre, Tallmadge, and Hamilton met?”

George didn’t say anything for a long time. “It was a beautiful woman.”

Thomas smirked. “Oh really?”

“She got into my head. Things I’ve never told anyone. Things I’ve forced myself not to think about. Somehow she… she knew them all.”

Thomas tried to understand. He had never seen Washington look so bewildered before. He waited a moment before continuing. “You think it is better if you never see her again?”

“Probably.”

“And yet-“

George just sighed. “I can’t imagine that being all I know of her.”

Thomas nodded. He certainly understood. “Do you want to see her again?”

The admiral stared over the sea. “She is all I think about.”

“Then drop anchor so we can look for them. At least give them a chance to explain what they want.”

“Where? We’re in the middle of the goddamned ocean. There isn’t land for miles! Where the devil do you propose I propose I stop the ship?”

“There.” Thomas said simply and pointed to a what looked like an island paradise a few leagues away.

George narrowed his eyes as it came into focus. He then turned and stormed down to his quarters. He threw his maps on his desk and double checked all the coordinates and markings. Thomas eventually followed him, appearing in the doorway. “It doesn’t make sense.” Washington muttered, pulling a book down from the shelf and opening it. He checked it against his current Captain’s Log. “I have traveled the Atlantic dozens of times. I know these waters. There’s never been an island there before.”

“Of course, there was.” Thomas said calmly. “You were just never meant to see it.” He walked over to the Admiral’s desk. “Until now.” He plucked up George’s spyglass and handed it to him. “Go have a look.”

They walked back on deck and Washington put the instrument to his face. “Impossible.” He whispered.

“They are allowing us to see. They want us there.” Jefferson leaned up against the rail.

“Perhaps. But why? Why now? Why us?”

Thomas smirked. “Well, some of us are very charming.” Washington gave him an unamused glare. “Sir, you can keep our current course or you can explore what I just showed you. But if we sail on by, I have a feeling you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”

“And I have a feeling that if we stop there, we won’t have much life left.”

Jefferson stepped back and bowed in reverence. “It is, of course, entirely your decision. “Good day sir.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Sir.”

Washington sighed. “What is it Burr?”

“The island. I don’t think we should go.”

“Afraid everyone will see a mermaid but you?”

“No, sir. That’s just it. I did have a vision. One I’d like to talk to you about in private if you don’t mind.”

The admiral rolled his eyes. “I’m not going down to the officers’ quarters just so I can hear some sordid tale of a voluptuous maiden who tempted you out of your bed or some simple-minded half-fish version of yourself that you have become questionably attached to.”

“I—” Aaron stuttered for a moment. “It wasn’t any of those things. It wasn’t lovely or comforting or thrilling at all. Quite the opposite, actually. It filled me with dread. It felt like… like it was a warning of sorts.”

George’s expression grew serious. “What do you mean? Did you finally see one of these creatures? Or was it more a dream?”

“No. No. It wasn't in my mind. It was last night. Hamilton was pacing again, and I figured if I couldn’t sleep, I may as well get some fresh air. As I strolled up and down the deck, I thought I heard someone crying. Not sobbing, more like soft weeping. I followed the sound and that’s when I saw her from the stern, bobbing in the waves left by our rudder.”

“A mermaid?”

“No. It wasn’t a mermaid, that I know for sure. I could see her feet. She was desperately treading water underneath the surface and reaching up like she needed me to help her.”

“She wanted you to jump in and save her?”

“I felt like I had to, sir. She wasn’t just any human, sir, and she didn’t call my name like the others have said. She looked like my daughter. And she was asking for her father.”

George paused, holding up his hand signaling that he wanted a moment to think. “Why didn’t you jump?”

“It was that damned drunk, Rodgers. Now that you reinstated the usual grog portion for the sailors, he’s been trading coin and trinkets for the other sailors’ share. Apparently his stomach had had enough and as I grabbed the rail, about to climb over and throw myself into the ocean in an attempt to rescue her and perhaps join her, his… aggressive gagging brought me back to reality.”

“Join her?”

Aaron looked up and met George’s gaze. “Yes sir. It wasn’t anything she said or even a conscious thought of my own. I just knew. I had to be with her. It was the only way for me to be happy. To feel complete.”

Washington sighed. “Yes. Like it was time to take that next, final step.”

Aaron swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes. I knew it would be the end. But what was waiting for me on the other side was worth it.”

George closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yes. That was my experience as well. But I can’t turn back now. I have my entire crew eagerly awaiting our sojourn. To deny them this, would surely invite a mutiny.”

“So what do we do?”

“We give them their day but not without a warning. Let them enjoy what they so eagerly desire, if they choose. We will collect them at dusk. But I would recommend staying on board and I will entreat them to do the same.”

“Sir, if we are on the same page then you are allowing them to walk freely into the arms of—”

He was cut off as a group of sailors rushed past. Some of them realized they had run by the admiral and turned to give a quick salute but most hurried away in their ignorance, shouting with excitement as the islands came into view. A few even leapt overboard, swimming or wading through the water to get to shore.

Washington heaved a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

“So much for your warning.” Burr said sadly and turned away.

As the ship docked, the officers followed their more excitable shipmates, the long plank of wood splashing into the shallow water, allowing them to disembark in a more civil manner.

All of them, officers and crew alike, were met with an overwhelming sense of joy and calm as they looked around in wonder. The collection of islands that greeted the sailors was stunning. It didn’t matter if they had logged thousands of days on the earth’s seas or if this was their maiden voyage. All were equally aghast at the rich, verdant beauty.

The fragrant plants that grew smelled sweet and fresh and compared to the fetid air of the ship, the scent was almost intoxicating. Almost every one of them instantly removed their shoes and coats, shedding the cumbersome garments in this warm and welcoming paradise.

The beach stretched for miles with the softest sand anyone had ever felt. It seemed to cradle their cracked, aching feet in its warmth, soothing them with every step. There was water everywhere. Small, steamy pools that felt like the most comforting bath they had ever taken. Thundering waterfalls that erupted from the sides of imposing mountains, cascading into large, cool lakes that were home to brightly colored fish and ambling turtles. These ponds were surrounded by large, mossy rocks to sit on and let the sun warm bones that were gnarled and stiff from cramped quarters and a lack of fresh fruit.

The forests seemed to go on for miles in front of them and birds of every color of the rainbow chirped from trees with enormous palm fronds, green and glossy, and roots that snaked and knotted into the packed soil.

All around them were flowers, like they were surrounded by a quintessential spring day. Bright pinks, calming blues, regal reds and purples, and joyful yellow blooms greeted them wherever they walked. It must have just rained because everything sported a few wet droplets. It cast a shimmering spectre over everything and coupled with the bright but not overbearing sun, it appeared that the island had awakened just to welcome them.

As the crew ran to explore the island, Jefferson, Laurens, Hamilton, Andre, and Tallmadge took a more cautious approach. Less willing to simply run to wherever the island seemed to lead them, they were each looking for something, _someone_ specific.

“There.” John pointed to a sandbar on their right, half encircled with stones. In the shallow spot of water, the form of Philip could be seen, as a female perched on a rock nearby was singing sweetly and watching him with an amused expression.

“That’s her.” Alex said softly. “The mermaid from the other day.” He was drawn to walk to her, trailing Laurens who had already started to make his way over.

Thomas started to say something but Hamilton was already out of earshot. He shrugged. “Shall we continue, gentlemen?” The three remaining officers walked over the beach and into a large copse of trees.

As Washington and Burr watched from onboard the ship, the thick forest seemed to swallow them up and George got a heavy feeling in his stomach. “Perhaps we should go below deck?” Aaron asked and with slumping shoulders, the Admiral nodded.

Thomas, Benjamin, and Andre found themselves on a part of the island that wasn’t quite as warm and bright as the shore. There was a small lake where the canopy of trees only allowed a few of the sun’s rays to penetrate, giving the surface intermittent sparkles as it fed into a small stream that presumably led back to the ocean.

They all looked around, seeming to notice at the same time the eerie quiet that now enveloped them. The island had at first greeted them with a cacophony of bird calls and waves crashing on the rocks. The delighted shouts of the sailors and the distant sounds of animals unseen added to the panoply of sound and now, in this cold quiet, they began to grow uneasy.

It was Tallmadge who sensed it first. A presence; something watching them but they knew not what. “Hello?” He called out and his voice sounded frail and shaky. They all waited, eyes darting in every direction and Thomas slowly drew his sword from its scabbard. They collectively held their breath for what seemed an eternity until finally a voice answered them.

“Hello?” It sounded feminine and they looked around, unable to see where the voice had come from.

“Hello?” Another voice, this one deeper, seemed to come from the small pool in front of them. The deep blue started to glow, turning light blue and then golden. “Thomas?” The same masculine voice called. After a moment, the water bubbled and Laf emerged. “Thomas.” He said, softer this time and Jefferson lowered his sword.

“You scared me.” The commodore smiled, walking over to him.

“Hello?” The female voice echoed again. Thomas narrowed his eyes and he thought he made out a silhouette across the water. There was a small entrance to a cave and gradually the shadowy form came into focus joining Laf in the sun-dappled lake.

“It’s the girl.” Benjamin whispered. “The one who saved me.” She smiled up at him and the two sirens undulated underneath the water, moving slowly back towards the cave on the other side of the small lake.

“Thomas…” Laf called out to Jefferson, beckoning him sweetly to follow. In an instant, the naval officer had stripped off his boots and coat. He peeled off his stockings and dove in the water. Tallmadge was quick to join him, turning back to Andre to see if he would follow suit.

The commander politely shook his head. “Afraid not, gents. I need to find my own paramour.” He gave a slight bow and followed the tiny tributary out of the trees and back to the ocean.

Thomas and Benjamin followed the two mercreatures, swimming under an arch of basalt and into a large grotto. Their movements echoed in the cavern and their eyes tried to adjust to the sudden darkness. They could no longer see the two that had swam ahead but at first thought nothing of it, as of course they wouldn’t swim as fast as someone native to the sea. 

“She’s beautiful, you know.” Thomas smirked. “You are quite the lucky man.” Tallmadge shook his head with a small smile. “What do you suppose you’ll do with her? Do you think it’s possible to even make love to someone like that? How would it all work?” Benjamin was turning a vivid shade of pink. “Have you tried already? When she saved you? Or have you just been pining for her? Thinking of what it would be like. Do you think she tastes like a human woman? Like peppermint and wine? Or something more… salty?” He chuckled and Tallmadge let loose a laugh that seemed to bounce off the cave walls.

“I haven’t thought of any of that, sir.”

“You haven’t? But she’s incredible! How could you not?”

“Not really my type, I’m afraid.” He said a little nervously.

“Oh. Would you prefer a blonde, maybe? I’m sure we could find a female more to your liking.”

“Actually, any female would not really be to my liking.” He stopped swimming and treaded water slowly, looking down.

“Oh. OH.” Thomas looked at him, realization illuminating his features. “I see.”

“Does that upset you, sir?”

“What? No. I know of a few others like you on board our ship. In fact…” He smirked. “I’m pleased you won’t be a rival for her affections.”

Benjamin smiled. “I thought they chose us, not the other way around.”

Thomas grinned in return. “I think they seem eager for sport and mischief. Who am I to deny them a bit of fun?”

They swam a little farther and the ocean inhabitants came into view. They appeared to be waiting for the humans, eyeing them eagerly. Tallmadge studied them both as Thomas drew close to him. “You think you can seduce a siren?”

“I think it would be fun to try.”

“Sounds dangerous, my friend.” 

Thomas smirked. “That’s never stopped me before.”

Benjamin watched as Jefferson swam slowly away and approached the pair. He was observing the trio so intently, he didn’t even notice the water slowly rising in the cave. If they weren’t careful, soon the way out would be too flooded for them to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Laurens and Hamilton sat on volcanic rocks on opposite sides of the lagoon. Close to the ocean, Alex was leaned over the mermaid who had bewitched him earlier, whispering something to her as she smiled and pressed soft kisses to his face.

On the side neighboring the forest, John had brought some trinkets and keepsakes from the ship to show to Philip. The siren seemed interested in one of the gold coins John presented to him, taking and hiding it almost as soon as Laurens had taken it out of his pocket. John laughed a little. “Well, if you like that, you’re going to mesmerized by this.” He pulled on the chain by his hip and pulled out his pocket watch. He showed Philip the gleaming, engraved front and back then pushed the button on the top to reveal the timepiece inside. Philip looked at it closely, running his fingers over the face. “Now you can’t steal this.” John laughed. “I’m always running late as it is. I’d be lost if I had to rely on telling time by the sun.”

He heard a splash and looked over at the other pair. The sylph had her arms around Alex’s neck and John blushed when she was revealed from the waist up. He quickly turned back to Philip. “Who is that with Alex?”

The naiad looked over at the couple. “Liza.”

“Hamilton! Her name is Liza.” John called out but received no response. Alex had slipped in the water beside her and his face was obscured by her long, ebony hair and her hand on his cheek as he kissed her passionately. John smiled and turned back to Philip. “I don’t think he cares what her name is.”

He then reached into his shirt and showed Philip the locket he wore. When he opened it, there was a picture of a boy, similar in features to John. Philip studied it then looked up the sailor. “John?” He asked, pointing at the painting.

Laurens shook his head. “No, it’s not me. My son.” He sighed as he looked at the tiny portrait that had been painted inside. “Do you want to hear a story? I know you won’t understand much of it, but may I tell it? It is something I don’t share lightly.” Philip looked up at him with an encouraging smile. “Very well then. When I was younger, I was in a relationship my father did not approve of. He forbid me from ever seeing this person again. He even sent me far away, to France, without even letting me say good-bye. I was furious and heartbroken and I stormed into the first tavern I could find, just wanting to wash away all the hurt. I ended up going home with a woman that night. I don’t even know if I bothered to learn her name. I didn't really think too much about it until a few months later when I got a letter that said that woman was now carrying my child. She wanted money and she also wanted to remain respectable. In addition, she had written my father, who was more than eager to see his son take a wife, so I had to marry her. I was stuck in a life I never chose. A nagging wife and squalling newborn in a Mayfair townhouse that was too small and cramped but was in a posh neighborhood, which is all she cared about. I was miserable and decided since I had given up all my plans for happiness, I may as well give up my hopes for making it as an artist or writer as well. So, I joined the Navy. My family’s wealth enabled me to buy a commission, so I instantly became an officer. My first tour, I was gone for almost an entire year. When I returned, I was greeted by a toddler who now unquestionably looked like me. I think I had been in denial about it, secretly accused her of setting me up once she realized who I was, but the proof was now staring me in the face. I tried to be a father, but my service was required on increasingly frequent patrols of the Atlantic and I was gone all the time. My absence and lack of affection for my wife put an irreparable strain on our household and she eventually found someone else. They ran away together, taking my son with them. They wanted to make a new life in America so like many before them, they sailed off from Liverpool to New York.” He looked down and noticed his hands had started to tremble. “A few days later their ship disappeared; nobody on board was ever seen again.” He took a deep breath and looked over the horizon. “Every time I'm out on the water I look for him. When I first saw you, I almost thought…” He shook his head. “but you’re older than he would have been. And you know… not human.” He smiled sadly and sighed. “It just would have been nice to see him again.”

Philip had moved closer and placed a hand on Laurens’s knee. He noticed a tear spill over John’s cheek, and he stopped to look at him curiously. He pointed to the trail it had left on his face in astonishment. Laurens narrowed his eyes. “What is it?” Pip caught another tear on the tip of his finger and proceeded to study it. He sniffed it and then tasted it, amazed that it was salty like the ocean, pointing to the tear and then the sea that surrounded them. John shrugged. “Yeah, it’s a tear, have you never seen tears before?” Philip still seemed baffled. “Wait. Do you not cry?” John asked.

“Cry?” Philip asked. “What is cry?”

“When we get sad, or angry, or happy…” John thought about how ridiculous that sounded. “Or when we get to close to onions.” He shook his head. “Humans are weird.” He laughed a little and another tear fell which he swiped away quickly. “Let’s change the subject, eh?”

He handed him the spyglass and told him to look through the small end while pointing the other at something far away. Philip lifted it to his face and almost dropped it in surprise when the cloud he had focused on was suddenly right in front of him. John laughed and soon Philip joined him when he deciphered the illusion. He aimed it other things around the island, always delighted when they instantly appeared to be in front of him. He pointed it in the direction where Thomas and Tallmadge had wandered off to and this time when he brought the spyglass down, he wasn’t smiling but looking back at John with worry.

“Thomas.” He pointed to the dense forest and waterfall. “Laf.” He tugged on John’s breeches to urge him to go toward it.

“Yeah, that’s where Thomas went. I don’t need to follow him. I’m fine here with you.”

“Thomas.” The merman persisted, more urgently this time and pointed to the water, indicating it was rising.

John didn’t really understand but Philip seemed distraught. “All right. We can go.” He turned to his shipmate. “Alex! We’re going to find Jefferson. Do you want to come?” The lieutenant didn’t seem to hear him, caught up in the considerable wiles of his lady love. “Hamilton.” John hopped over some rocks and walked over to him with a smirk. “I know he’s not your favourite, but we should make sure he’s ok.” Again, Alex paid him no mind and Laurens was a little upset at being ignored. “Alex? Alex!”

At this, Hamilton whipped around fiercely. He bared his teeth and his dark eyes seemed to glow crimson. “GO AWAY!” He growled before turning back around.

John stumbled back, shocked at Alex’s ferocity. He was stunned, his friend had never raised his voice like that before. Philip reached up and took his hand, looking up at him and encouraging him to follow him to where the other sailors were. John turned his back on Alex and followed him, skirting the shore as Philip led him to the other side of the island.

As they neared the expanse of foliage, Laurens had grown quiet and Philip looked at him, concern showing on his face. “I’m fine. I just didn’t expect that. Alex is my friend. My best friend. He would never yell at me like that.”

“Friend.” Philip repeated the word.

John nodded. “Someone you’re really close to. Someone you care about.”

“Thomas? Friend?” Philip asked.

John sighed and half his mouth curled into a small smile. “Thomas is… well, it’s complicated.” A blush crept over his cheeks. “He’s older than me and he outranks me. We’re really not supposed to socialize more than our position as officers dictates.”

Philip had stopped to listen, then noticed the strip of land that separated him from John was disappearing. His eyes grew wide and he again grabbed at Laurens’s hand. “Thomas.” He swam in the direction of the cave and pointed to the water.

John took a moment but eventually figured it out. “It’s high tide.” He whispered and his eyes widened. “Are they in danger?”

“Danger.” Philip repeated and yanked on John’s arm. Laurens nodded and soon Philip was swimming and John was sprinting into the thick jungle.

*******

George and Aaron sat at the officers’ table playing cards and sipping tea. There was a soft knock on the door and Washington called out, “It’s open.”

Madison entered and took a seat at the table. “Thank you, sir. The winds above deck are frightfully cold.”

The admiral nodded at the ship’s surgeon. “That they are; but I’m surprised you didn’t disembark with the others.”

James shook his head. “Didn’t think that would be the best idea.”

“But aren’t you eager to see your twin again?”

“No sir. Quite the opposite, really. I’m shouldn’t think seeing him again would be for the best.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Judging by the others who have had more contact with these sirens, I think it best I keep my distance.”

“Wait, did your double produce a feeling of dread in you as well?” Aaron cut in.

“No.” Madison said softly and poured himself a cup of tea. “I have suffered from poor health since I was a child. One of the reasons I became a doctor was because I thought, ‘Who better to diagnose a malady then someone who has suffered so many of them?’ Gentlemen, I know illness and madness when I see it and it has taken hold in the eyes of some of the officers on board this very vessel.”

Washington’s face grew grim and he clenched his jaw. “That is quite a claim for you to bring up so casually. Have you any proof? Have you talked to any of them?”

“Why ask them a question when I already know their answer? I am certain they don’t think anything is wrong.” He sipped his tea. “But as for me joining them, no. And it isn’t from a sense of dread. There is something else. That thing, that creature that appeared to look so much like me. It felt off. It was stronger than me, more virile than me. It sported a carefree expression on a face that has never known worry. And that’s just it. It wasn’t me. I have never known a day that wasn’t accompanied by some sort of anxiety. This was a version of me that I suppose would be considered more desirable. And besides that, there was how I felt when I was with him. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced. With him I actually felt better. Stronger, less worrisome, like I was becoming the creature who had shown himself to me. All of my usual aches and pains were gone. Rare is a time that I have walked along the deck and not felt a twinge in my knee, a tickle in my throat, or the swift stab of panic. But none of that was present in his presence. There wasn’t a hint of illness or injury in my entire body.”

“I would think that would be a good thing.” Washington said, almost dispassionately.

“No, it’s very disconcerting sir.” James said with all seriousness. “Not a trace of pain? That, good sir, is magic. And I am a man of science.”


	9. Chapter 9

The environment of the grotto seemed to heighten the senses. The cavern echoed every sigh and moan, even the softest sounds bounced off the stone walls, amplified before it reached anyone’s ears. The smell of the earth and the ocean was immersive, making it hard to ignore the fact that one was underground. The darkness of the cave was almost complete except for the few bioluminescent creatures that swam up from the depths and circled around them. They cast a bluish light onto everything, making it feel like one was already underwater. It should have been unnerving, but the overall effect was strangely calm. With most of the subterranean space in shadows, the only thing visible was the face of the creature in front of you, imbuing it with importance and an otherworldly radiance. The ocean air lent a salty taste to whatever met your tongue. And when flesh made contact with something else, it was all-consuming.

Amazing, really, how a person could change so quickly here. When all guile was dropped and they felt they were all alone in the world. When everything else, all the stress and minutiae of life fell away, and one was allowed to focus only on the present. How a finger merely touching an arm or caressing a cheek could envelop someone entirely. Your skin wasn’t just a collection sensitive spots or erogenous zones, but it became everything and all things. To touch one part was to touch all parts at the same time.

This is how Thomas found himself. He had learned the female’s name was Maria, and she was now in front of him slowly kissing and nibbling on his neck. Her hands snaked up his chest and her tail undulated between his legs, stroking his calves and thighs simultaneously. Her mouth eventually found its way to his, and her tongue pushed between his lips, curling against his teeth and coaxing him to explore her mouth similarly. Laf had drawn up behind him and was tentatively running his fingertips down Thomas’s upper arm.

Jefferson smiled. “Quite a light touch for such a sinewy creature.” The merman dipped his head and pressed a kiss to Jefferson’s shoulder. The commodore hissed in his breath and his gaze traveled to the other officer who was perched on a large stone near the perimeter of the cave.

Thomas turned his head and instantly his mouth was claimed by the mouth of the naiad. “Laf,” he whispered against his lips, “Ben looks lonely.” He nodded his head and urged the siren closer to Tallmadge. The creature smiled, giving him one more kiss before he swam to the other side of the cavern.

“Ben?” Laf swam up to him and smiled.

“Hi.” The lieutenant chuckled nervously.

“Hi.” The merman repeated and his grin grew wider. He looked on either side of the human’s head, like he was checking for something. He then dove under the water and came back with shells and rockweed and pointing to his own braid.

“You want to make me one of those?” Tallmadge smiled.

Laf nodded and timidly reached up to pull at the ribbon that tied Ben’s hair back. His blonde tresses were set free, causing the merman to smile and run his long, webbed fingers through the strands.

“That feels good.” Ben said softly and Laf moved closer to him. The sailor repeated the action in kind, gently pulling at the twine that held the merman’s ponytail, setting his dark curls free. Laf shook his head and giggled softly, cheeks flushing pink. Ben also blushed slightly. “Are you shy?” The creature looked at him curiously and bit his bottom lip, unsure of what that meant. Tallmadge coiled a strand of Laf’s hair around his finger. “It’s all right. I am too.” He looked down and the merman placed his hands on Benjamin’s thighs, pulling himself up. Tallmadge caressed his face and leaned down, drawing in a shaky breath and pressing his lips to the siren’s.

There was a splash as Laf’s tail smacked against the water happily. Thomas pulled away from Maria and looked over at the other two inhabitants of their cavernous paradise. “Looks like he was more to your taste, then?” He teased. They paid him no mind, Benjamin slipping into the water and Laf’s embrace. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Thomas muttered before he was beset by Maria again. She playfully pushed him further away from the edge of the cavern, towards the dark, deep middle. Thomas was more than happy to oblige, letting himself be carried by the slight current that was pulling them to the center.

She wrapped herself around him, hands and tail stroking him all over as her lips kissed down his throat. Thomas felt himself grow aroused to the point where he could no longer hide it and it appeared she felt the same. The spot where her tail met her hips became engorged and swollen. Two small folds of flesh opened like the petals of a flower and she rolled her midsection along his waist. He reached down and felt her orchid-like entrance, causing her to shudder and softly moan his name.

Tallmadge sighed, his legs wrapped the muscular body of the sea creature, oblivious to anything but pleasure that coursed through his limbs. That is, until the top of his head bumped the ceiling of the cave and Ben was forced to open his eyes. He looked around nervously, the water had risen almost to the top of the cave and there was barely twelve inches of airspace. Even that was quickly disappearing and Benjamin knew they didn’t have much time to act. “Thomas!” He called out. “We have to go!”

Thomas ignored him, the maiden writhing against him, making him incapacitated. “Jefferson!” He shouted, more urgently this time and tried to disentangle himself from Laf. The merman pulled away from his neck to look up at him. “Laf!” He looked at him desperately. “We have to leave! This cave will be full of water soon.” He was met with a calm smile and a warm hand on his cheek. Laf tugged on Benjamin’s new braid and seemed to shrug.

Tallmadge’s eyes widened and he tried not to panic. “Thomas! Thomas! We have to go!” He struggled to free himself of the siren’s limbs but Laf’s tail held onto him tighter. “Please…” His voice quivered. The water now seemed to swirl around them.

“Laf.” The voice was loud and stern behind them. They turned to see Thomas staring at them both, a newly forged fire in his eyes. “Laf, you need to get us out of here.” Ben felt the tail loosen on his legs. Laf simply nodded and took Ben’s hand. He pointed to the water, signaling they would need to swim down then across if they wanted to escape. “Hope you can hold your breath for a long while, Tallmadge.” Jefferson remarked then waited for Laf to lead the way.

The water was almost black and neither man could see but depended on the guidance of their lovers to navigate them to safety. When they finally breached the surface, far away at the opening to the cave, they both gasped for breath, hoisting themselves onto the warm sand and collapsing.

Maria sat next to Jefferson and softly stroked his forehead. Laf knelt between the two humans, his tail curled underneath him, and gently took Benjamin’s hand. “Thomas?” He said softly.

“What was that?” Thomas looked up at him. His voice was hurt and accusatory. “Were you testing us?”

Laf shook his head, wide-eyed and appearing innocent. He looked at Thomas beseechingly, but the commodore was already reaching for his sword with a narrow-eyed glare. His hip was empty of his weapon though, it had probably fallen off in the rush to unbutton his pants earlier. Rather than catch him off guard, it only served to make him angrier. He was ready to pounce when he felt Tallmadge’s hand on his shoulder.

“He saved us.” Ben said softly. “They both did.”

Thomas thought about it. “If you hadn’t noticed the water, they would have let us drown in their arms.”

“Perhaps. But that’s just it. They were seeing if we would surrender. But we didn’t. You were right. It was a test. The weak don’t survive.”

Thomas still wasn’t completely convinced. “And what do the strong get?”

Tallmadge moved closer to him and smirked. “Whatever they want.” He leaned over and kissed Laf’s bicep. Maria leaned in and kissed Thomas under his ear. His nostrils flared as Laf placed a hand on his chest and hovered above his lips. With a soft sigh, the merman kissed him tenderly and Thomas felt his head fall back. Laf had one hand on his chest as Benjamin affectionately kissed each finger on the other. The water lapping at their ankles and tail fins when they heard a rustle from the forest behind them. Jefferson and Tallmadge sprang to their feet as Laf and Maria slunk back into the water.

It was Laurens, crashing through the trees as Philip followed shortly from the narrow tributary that led to the sea. John looked at both men who were still soaking wet and red-faced, and narrowed his eyes. “Am I interrupting?”

“No… we were just… exploring.”

John raised an eyebrow. “Exploring what?”

Benjamin blushed and Thomas tried to formulate his answer. “A cave.” He said, proud of his creativity and honesty.

“A cave that leaves you with purple bruises all over your neck?”

Thomas just stared at him. “It was a… magical cave.”

Laurens continued to stare at him, obviously not believing a word, then turned to Philip who had started to giggle in the water beside him.

Jefferson cleared his throat. “And what were you and Philip doing?”

“Just talking. I showed him how a watch and telescope work. He also stole a gold coin, but I suppose I should have seen that coming.”

“Fascinating.” Thomas deadpanned. “Weren’t you with Hamilton?”

John frowned. “I was. He decided he rather spend his time with the female he had seen earlier.”

“Liza.” Philip offered helpfully.

“Yes. Her name was Liza. Apparently, I was the only one who didn’t get the order that this trip ashore was to be a romantic endeavor.”

Thomas and Ben looked back at him with guilty expressions. Thomas eventually shrugged. “Well, you can’t blame us. I mean…” He looked down at Maria whose golden skin was glowing as the sun made its way west. John followed his gaze and it led him to notice the form of Commander Andre, walking over to them from the marshes.

Andre waved as he got closer and Laurens looked him and up down, noticing his broad smile and pink cheeks. “Let me guess, you too?”

“Me too what?” John Andre feigned innocence.

“Cavorting with our aquatic counterparts?” Thomas smirked.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Your shirt is inside out.” Laurens chuckled softly.

“And backwards.” Benjamin laughed.

Andre huffed but couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face. Thomas noticed his braid, neatly plaited and laying over his right shoulder. “A gift from your beautiful companion?”

“Two of them, actually.” Andre smirked.

“Two?”

“Indeed. One was the woman who rescued me earlier. Lovely creature; skin the color of caramel with raven-hued curls that cascaded down her back. Her eyes dark and warm like she knew all my secrets but would never tell. And the other was pale; skin soft like the petals of a white rose. Hair of golden silk that fell around her shoulders and eyes of the palest blue. While the first had a tail that was golden like early dusk, the other’s was a shimmering emerald and together well… I am sure I do not have to tell you my friend. It was as if I entered heaven itself as they weaved their limbs around me.”

The other three men stared at him silently for a long moment after he had finished. 

Thomas spoke first to end the teasing. “Yes. Some of us do have an idea what that feels like.” He took a long pause before he noticed the sun starting to sink in sky. “Right. Well, we should find our way back before it gets dark.”

Andre nodded. “I don’t even see the ship anymore; we must have strayed pretty far.” They started in the direction they thought they had walked from. After a few steps, Thomas turned to see John standing still.

“Laurens, what are you doing? Washington expects us back before lights out.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“What? John, no. We had a lovely afternoon, but unfortunately real life is calling.”

“I’m staying here.”

“John…” Thomas moved closer to him and lowered his voice. “You can’t abandon your position. You can’t just walk away from the Royal Navy.”

“I’m not going back, Thomas.”

“But what about your honor? Your name? When Washington hears, he’ll scour the island for you. You’ll be placed in the brig and if he doesn’t find you, you’ll be considered dishonorably discharged. You’ve worked too long and too hard for that.”

“I don’t care.”

Jefferson had never seen him so resolute. At the same time, the figures of Philip, Laf, and Maria emerged from behind John, looking at Thomas expectantly. “Laurens…” he said softly, “we don’t belong here.”

“Do you really believe that?” John said as he smiled. A warmth and peace Thomas had never seen before illuminated his face. Jefferson looked at the faces of the sirens and sighed. John continued, “Have you ever felt more calm, more content, more yourself than today?” He looked around as Tallmadge and Andre had started to listen as well. John addressed all of them. “Do you really want to go back, knowing what’s here? Knowing what you know now?”

Philip dipped his shoulders and swam closer. “Stay?” came his soft voice as he smiled up at Jefferson. “Thomas.”

*************

George, Madison, and Burr heard the bell ring and walked up to survey the sailors coming back on board. “Bloody waste of time, that was.” One of the crew muttered as he walked by. “Thought it was supposed to be a paradise, not a barren rock covered in volcanic ash.” The officers looked at each other confused and made their way to the gangway. They disembarked and surveyed what looked like an archipelago of devastation. The barren islands looked nothing like they remembered from the morning. The beaches were treacherous, littered with rocks and broken shells. The coves and lagoons were full of stagnant, murky water. There was a smell of sulfur and putrefaction and Madison held his handkerchief up to his nose. When they didn’t see anyone, Washington began to call out to the missing officers. “Hamilton? Laurens? Jefferson?” He turned around and as he stepped back, his boot kicked something metal. He reached down and inspected it, looking at the initials carved into it. “This is Jefferson’s sword.” He picked it up and continued walking.

There was a small pool surrounded by jagged stones and a fetid marsh and while surveying it, Burr noticed something shiny. As he got close, he plucked it from the mud. “It’s a pocket watch.” He opened it. “It still has the correct time.” He traced his fingers over the engraving and read the inscription that was inside.

_“Lost time is never found again. Be good, my son. ~ H. Laurens”_

He looked up at George and handed him the keepsake, his eyes conveying the sadness of the discovery.

“My god.” Washington whispered. “What the hell happened?” Their footsteps crunched over dried trunks of trees that had fallen decades ago and small pieces of rock that were bleached white and almost looked like- “Laurens? Jefferson? Where are you? Hamilton?”

Aaron heard a soft moan and his head turned to the noise. Laying on a sandbar covered in muck and seaweed he thought he saw Alex. He nudged the admiral and they both waded into the shallow water over to him.

“Hamilton!” Washington shouted and leaned over the Lieutenant.

“Sir?”

George carefully held onto his arm and helped him up. “On your feet, my boy.”

“What happened?” Alex appeared dazed.

“I should pose the same question to you.”

Alex winced, trying to remember. “I’m not sure. I remember swimming out to meet the woman I had seen before but no matter how close I got, she seemed to be just out of my reach. I got so tired after swimming for what felt like hours. She kept beckoning me to follow and I wanted to. But my arms wouldn’t work anymore. I remember I felt so disappointed in myself. If I just had tried a little harder, she would have been mine. I let myself float over to what I thought was a verdant, warm beach but--” he looked around confused. “This is just cold, rocky shore and some dead trees.” Washington nodded and signaled for James to take Hamilton down to the infirmary.

“Madison will fix you up. Don’t worry.” George tried to sound assuring. “Have you seen Jefferson or Laurens?”

Alex shook his head. “No… not since we all had breakfast on the ship this morning.”

Burr walked around the barren landscape but didn’t see any more signs of life. “They’re not here, sir.”

“People don’t just disappear, Burr.” George hissed back at him. “Those were some of the finest men I’ve ever commanded. They didn’t just wander off.”

“It’s a small island, surrounded by endless ocean. They could have easily gotten swept up in an undercurrent or something.”

“We are missing four men, Aaron. That isn’t a casualty of high tide or a faulty compass. Jefferson?! Laurens!” He gave one final glance around the atoll. “Andre? Tallmadge?!”

“Admiral. They are gone.”

Washington huffed and brushed past Burr, walking quickly now back to the boat.

Laurens continued to wave his hands and call out to his superior before sighing in defeat. “Why can’t they see us? Or hear us?”

“They’re not meant to, John.”

Laurens let his arms fall, splashing back into the water. “Right.” He said softly. “I wish we could have said goodbye. I never thought I would miss them; but seeing them leave like this makes me sad.”

“Endings are always sad.” Thomas said softly. “But you’ll never get to the next chapter if you don’t finish the one before it.”

John nodded and looked up Thomas. “I’m glad you stayed with me.”

Thomas smiled down at him, letting his fingers roam over the new, peach-colored gills that had formed on Laurens’s neck. “I’m glad I stayed too.” He pressed their foreheads together and felt his tail sway closer to John’s. “Well, we better get going. Andre and Ben are probably halfway to the cave by now.”

Laurens nodded and they began swimming in the direction of the grotto. “Is it really as magical as you say?”

“You’ll see for yourself.” Thomas chuckled and raced in front of John playfully.

Washington and Burr stood on the quarterdeck as they watched the island fade from view.

“Do we classify them as defecting, sir? Dead?”

“Classify them properly, Burr.” George turned away as the last bit of sunlight disappeared over the horizon in front of them. “They were Lost At Sea.”

**THE END**


	10. Epilogue

George walked down the rain-soaked cobblestone streets and adjusted his hat low on his brow, trying to keep his features hidden. He ducked into a rowdy, smoke-filled tavern and he made his way to a table in the back. The man he was looking for was right where he had last seen him, surrounded by empty glasses and a very attentive barkeep counting gold coins.

The other man looked up at him and a slow smile spread over his face. “Well, well, well… if it isn’t the esteemed Admiral Washington. What’s her majesty’s favorite little sailor doing in a den of ill repute? And dressed like a common beggar. Hoping for a night of incognito indiscretion?” He chuckled and took a long drag from his pipe.

George took a seat across from him, signaling for a whiskey and keeping his tone hushed. “I am here looking for an old friend. I was worried I wouldn’t find you. Thought for sure you’d be in jail or dead by now. But I suppose it’s hard to keep Edmund Hewlett down for very long.”

“Friend?” He chuckled. “I thought we ceased being friends when you left me out to dry like everyone else.”

“Hewlett." He frowned at the accusation. "You were ranting about dragons and sea monsters. The entire navy thought you had gone mad.”

“I’m still ranting about sea monsters and dragons. Sorry to disappoint you if you thought I had changed.”

“No, actually. It’s precisely why I’m here.” Hewlett scoffed and downed another shot. George looked around the bar and continued. “No one on earth has spent more time at sea than you. If I had a question about something, something… mysterious. No one would know better than you.”

“Is this about those officers who died while under your command?” George’s eyes widened and Edmund slumped forward. “Oh, don’t look so surprised. I still have ears all over the navy.” He coughed into a handkerchief. “Well if I were you, I wouldn’t beat myself up over it. Not even the great Washington can prevent every misfortune. Men lose their lives all the time. It’s dangerous business every time you climb aboard one of those grand vessels. Those men knew that when they signed up.”

“But they didn’t die. At least, I don’t think so. That is what is weighing so heavy on my mind. I didn’t lose them to scurvy or cannon fire. “

“Then what was it? Madness? In fighting?”

“No. I think... I think they were taken by mermaids.”

Hewlett sprang to his feet, knocking over the table. “Fuck you.”

Washington stood up quickly and Hewlett pushed him back against the wall and ran out of the tavern.

“Wait! Hewlett wait!” Washington ran after him, throwing a few shillings on the table.

He caught up to him about a block away and Hewlett turned around quickly with fire in his eyes. “You came all this way, just to MOCK ME?!”

“What? No! Edmund, please.” He pleaded until Hewlett calmed down a bit. “I’m not here to insult you. I am here because I believe you. You're the only hope I have of finding those men again.”

Hewlett narrowed his eyes. “What makes you think they want to be found? What makes you think they want to leave wherever they are?”

Washington shook his head. “Oh, now you sound like Hamilton.”

“Hamilton?”

“Yes. The young lieutenant. Although he was just a midshipman when you were Captain. He's been droning on and on. More than usual. He keeps talking about how he wants to go back. How we must go back.”

“So why do you believe him? Why are you asking me? You’re not the sort of man to give in to sailor’s rantings and myths of the deep.”

Washington sighed. “Because I think I saw one too.” He said softly. “But I don’t know.” He shook his head. “When I try to remember, it gets hazy. Like looking at something through gauze.” He looked at Hewlett, a desperate expression on his face. “You think it’s possible?”

“I think there are a great many things in the damned ocean. Both known and unknown. It’s man’s great egotism and stupidity that allows him to think he knows what is and isn’t possible in such a mysterious landscape. We accept elephants but not dragons. We find a bunch of giant bones and instantly believe massive lizards roamed our planet but scoff at the idea of a kraken living in our oceans.”

“But some of the men said these… merfolk looked like them. But I saw a woman. I mean, I think I did. It definitely didn’t look like me. How is it that possible?”

Hewlett glanced around and pulled George into an alley. “They mess with your head. That is how they get you to do what they want. They look however you want them to look. Whatever it will take to get you to give them a second glance and not dismiss it as some trick of the light. For some people, it’s a beautiful woman or man. For others, an idealized version of themselves. That’s why you have to be careful. On guard around them.”

George looked at him, searching his eyes. “So, will you help?”

Hewlett shook his head. “Those men are gone. Maybe dead. Maybe captured. Hard to say. But they’re not part of this world anymore. You’d be best leaving them be.”

“I have to try-“

“Why? For them or for you? You want to save them, or you want to see your beautiful maiden again? Because if it’s the latter, it’s a fool’s task. They’ll only show themselves to you if they want to be seen. Only if they want something from you. And they already got what they were after.”

George lowered his head. “I have to know what happened.”

Hewlett let out a long, low laugh. “Oh Georgie… you’ve succumbed to the siren’s call all the way on land. Ignore it before it consumes you. Take it from someone who knows.”

“I’m going back.” George looked down at him and his eyes shone with a cold stubbornness. “But I can’t go alone.”

Hewlett let out a long sigh. “How? How would you even manage such a journey?”

“I plan on asking the queen for a post ship, something small, only 20 guns or so. Tell her I’m going on an exploration mission to claim some land in the name of her majesty.”

“And your crew?”

“Only a bare minimum of hands. A few knowledgeable lads that I can trust. I need the ones loyal to me, not the crown.”

Hewlett looked down and smiled to himself. “Brewster.”

“Aye. Him and a small group of his mates. I don’t want to run the risk of anyone too smart figuring out this is not exactly a sanctioned assignment.”

“So your plan is to lie to the queen, go on a secret mission, assemble a crew of only seaman, no officers, sail for a destination that you’re not exactly sure where it is, and search for mermaids, all to find a group of men who do not wish to be found?”

Washington took a moment. “Yes. That sums it up fairly well.”

Hewlett smiled. “When do we leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so these characters wouldn't leave me alone even after I told them their story was done. Is this an epilogue or the beginning of a new adventure?


	11. Character Bios and Life After Leaving Humanity Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few character notes for the four humans that stayed. If it's well-liked, I can do this for the other characters as well.

Character Bios and Life After Leaving Their Past Selves Behind

 **Thomas** \- After fighting tirelessly in the Napoleonic Wars, Jefferson came home to a house in chaos. Without their father, his sons had grown unruly and his wife was at her wit’s end. Even with Thomas home, Martha had become too far gone and succumbed to hysteria and consumption. While on her deathbed, his wife made him promise to never remarry and he reluctantly agreed. Still a relatively young man at only 35, he wondered how he would go the rest of his life without a partner by his side. His sons were sent to boarding school when he received his next commission and his two daughters were sent to live with his sister up north. He never forgave himself for being on the other side of the world when his youngest daughter caught yellow fever. He should have been by her side, holding her tiny hand, but he was thousands of miles away clueless that his child lay dying somewhere in the wilds of Otterburn.

It was different when he was commanding a ship and its crew. He never second-guessed himself and was unfailingly sure of his directives. He projected nothing but confidence and authority and accepted nothing less than complete respect and obedience. Even if it felt a little like he was only pretending to be a strict officer. But he didn’t have to pretend to be anything anymore. He didn’t need to project the image of the perfect commander or father or husband. Free of the shackles of propriety and public shame, he and Laurens could indulge in the feelings they could only hint at before. The first evening, as they watched their three-decker disappear into the sunset along with their former lives, they quickly swam for a private spot. The pair was almost moved to tears by the sheer relief of it all, the shedding of artifice and pretense. Crashing together in a moment that had been only been hoped for for years; now manifesting itself in this completely preposterous scenario. They would pull away to look in the other’s eyes, needing to assure themselves this was real, and smile at the other, surprised and overjoyed they had been granted this gift.

 **John** \- Laurens was torn like he had been in his previous life but not between who he was and who he was expected to be; it was instead a glorious predicament. He loved going down deep into water, to the dark portions of the sea that humans could never reach. He swam fast and enthusiastically, eager to see his new environment. He preferred to go alone so he could admire and explore at his own pace, but something tugged at him. His body longed to be close to Thomas. His lover was adapting slower, more casually than he was, spending more time at the surface. Thomas said he enjoyed the warm sun on his face but John thought that the cool water against his cheek and the endless discoveries underwater were vastly more satisfying.

 **Andre** \- He didn’t hate his time in the navy as much as some of the others. He had always expected to live a life in service to his queen, like his father and grandfather before him. But he would never say that he enjoyed it. It was a duty, like the numerous others that were thrust upon him. Marry well, produce sons, invest wisely, spend thriftly. Objectives that were perfectly fine, but he enjoyed pursuits that were less strategic and regimented. Military life always left him cold. He much more preferred music, theatre and art, something he shared eagerly with Laurens as they would gather rocks and coral and whatever else made for good drawing. Paper now a thing relegated to their past, they found inks and reeds to convey pictures on cave walls and small shells that they would give to those they held in high regard. 

Andre’s new life as a creature of the sea also provided him ample opportunity to indulge in his _other_ favorite pastime- women. The fact that his new brethren didn’t really understand monogamy was perfectly fine with him. He could spend his time with whoever and however many fellow naiads he wanted. He wasn’t all that concerned with the family he had left behind. His wife was a suitable match but there had never been much passion between them. The marriage was more about joining two powerful political families than a grand love affair. In fact, his death might be a good thing for her; it would certainly reward his wife handsomely. His sons would do well for themselves, their grandfather had been a major in the American Revolution and again in the wars with France. 

**Benjamin** \- Benjamin Tallmadge had been in the Navy almost as long as he could remember. His parents had bought him a commission and he served as a cadet from the time he was 13. He spent most of his life on board a ship and while his father had insisted it was the best way to try to groom some of young Benjamin’s “odd behaviours” out of him, his mother wasn’t convinced being alone for months at a time with only male companions was the best idea. It didn’t matter, of course. Navy or no, Tallmadge cared not for the fairer sex and threw himself into his duties as an officer in Her Majesty’s Royal Navy in order to prove his worth. His dedication also provided a good cover for never getting married and Benjamin would always just shake his head and claim to be wedded to the sea when asked. This usually provided a good laugh and folks would drop the subject. He barely even admitted to himself why he had become a confirmed bachelor. He tried to not even think on it overly much, if he was found out it would mean not only the loss of his career but a long stint in a workhouse or asylum that would most likely result in his death. No. Better to just deny. There were plenty of other things to enjoy.

There had been one night, after hours of celebratory drinking that Brewster had followed him into the officers’ quarters. He laid on Benjamin’s bed, calling it “softer than wench’s breast” and promptly fell asleep. Tallmadge had laid next to him, afraid to touch but gazed at Caleb as he slept, lips slightly parted and snoring softly. The closeness and vulnerability were exhilarating. Ben made a show of waking up on the floor the next morning, hoping no one would be the wiser.

When Lafayette swam up to him in the grotto, no shame, no guilt, no hesitation, and kissed him as if it were the most natural thing in the world, something inside of Tallmadge was set free. There was no one to judge him, Thomas surely didn’t seem to care, and the merman didn’t even pause. It was as if kissing him was as inevitable as breathing.

When the ship had left and Tallmadge bid farewell to all his previous expectations, it was like the weight of an entire cannon was lifted from his back. Not only was he eager to show Laf his affection but the siren seemed equally interested in expressing his desire to him. The whole thing was intoxicating. He was truly himself, his whole self, and he was loved and free to love back and he could barely believe it. For the first few months Benjamin and Lafayette were inseparable. The mermaid didn’t really know why this former human was so fixated on just him, but he didn’t mind. The sea nymphs didn’t see the point of limiting your attraction to one gender, let alone one person, but Ben just seemed so happy with Laf by his side that it made Laf happy as well. As Tallmadge grew more comfortable in his new role as a naiad, he also grew bolder in his personal relationships. With the encouragement of Lafayette, he explored trysts with other mermen. Free to experiment and happy to finally be released from the burdens of English society, he couldn’t recall a time he had ever felt more content and at peace. Laf always held a special place in his heart, though. Like the childhood house one grew up in, Lafayette was where he felt most at home; the safest spot was always in Laf’s arms.

Decades passed and eventually Benjamin recalled very little of his life as a human, he could barely imagine a time without fins and gills. If it wasn’t for the fact that his hands never grew the webbing of his fellow sea creatures that had been born in the ocean, he might have forgotten he was ever a land dweller at all.


End file.
